


All the world's a stage

by Lizicia



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Angst, F/M, Film Industry, Fluff, alternate universe - lauren bacall and humphrey bogart, and also kinda incompetent with feelings, caitlin snow not being messed with, don't worry you'll get it, harrison wells being kind of a dick, this is really neither here nor there because it's not eobard nor earth-2 harrison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizicia/pseuds/Lizicia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'When Caitlin sees Iris West leaving the casting call, she almost stands up and leaves right there and then because she cannot possibly compete with one of the hottest and most in demand TV stars there is. Iris West is a superstar, Caitlin Snow has gotten two 5-minute roles in barely popular TV shows so what is she doing here anyways?</p><p>But the casting call was open, the script intrigued her and if she never tries for these things, she will never know if she’s good enough or not.'</p><p>Or, the movie stars AU nobody really asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the world's a stage

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was supposed to be a play on Lauren Bacall and Humphrey Bogart's relationship because I love it but it turned out a bit different because the characters have their own mind. Still, I'll cite that as my inspiration.  
> Title from Shakespeare's "All the world's a stage."

When Caitlin sees Iris West leaving the casting call, she almost stands up and leaves right there and then because she cannot possibly compete with one of the hottest and most in demand TV stars there is. Iris West is a superstar, Caitlin Snow has gotten two 5-minute roles in barely popular TV shows so what is she doing here anyways?

But the casting call was open, the script intrigued her and if she never tries for these things, she will never know if she’s good enough or not.

“Caitlin Snow?”

She stands and follows the assistant who’s called her name into the room where future will be made or broken.

There’s the casting director sitting behind the table – Tina McGee, icy and sharp but one of the best – and a man her age with dark hair and glasses who looks even more unwelcoming, if that is possible.

“I’m Tina, this is Hartley – he’s representing the film studio. The camera will start in 10 seconds and all we need you to do is recite your lines.”

She looks into the red blinking light, and when the cameramen, hiding behind the camera, counts down from three with his fingers, takes a deep breath and smiles, inhabiting the role of the deceptively ingénue Sam.

She can feel both Tina and Hartley looking at her but she doesn’t pay them any attention, instead being Sam, young and beautiful but inside, a classic femme fatale from the noir films.

When she’s done, there is a moment of silence.

“Well, you’re certainly good at being innocent and charming but can you really seduce someone as well?”

Neither Tina nor Hartley have spoken but the voice is familiar and she looks into the camera again, and comes face to face with the cameraman.

Who is Harrison Wells.

Caitlin’s sure she gapes a bit but who can blame her when one of the most famous faces in the film industry is staring right back at her? The most desired man who disappeared from the business after his wife was tragically killed a few years ago.

And who’s now trying to be a real dick, apparently.

“I mean, you’re pretty and you know it and you’re obviously turning up the doe-eyed look to its maximum but can you really show us how you would woo Adam, who’s almost twice your age and who’s world-weary and cynical about everything around him? This charming girl act is not going to cut it, Miss Snow.”

She can see Hartley smirking while Tina looks on, unfazed. But she did not come here to be torn down by someone who’s left their ego unchecked and wow, one should really never meet their hero – or their crush, for that matter.

“Give me the part and I’ll show you how that’s done.”

He smirks slightly, maybe surprised by her offer but shakes his head. “That’s not how this works.”

Caitlin narrows her eyes at him because she recognizes the challenge he’s throwing down and wonders, briefly, if he challenged Iris West like this as well.

“I’ll recite something else then.”

“By all means.”

She thinks for a second that she’ll give him some line-reading from her favorite movies, something sassy but slinky. She could be Slim, she could be Gilda, she could be any of the most famous movie characters from history.

Or she could just be Caitlin Snow.

She looks Harrison Wells dead in the eye, that smirk still on his face, something sparkling in his eyes and begins.

“i like my body when it is with your body…” His gaze freezes on her face but she’s not ashamed, she doesn’t blush because he asked for this.

“It is so quite a new thing.

Muscles better and nerves more.

i like your body.

i like what it does,

i like its hows…”

She can see a muscle tick in his jaw but she will not drop their eye contact first and she just keeps going, reciting e.e. cummings because he dared her to and while some part of her reminds her that she probably shouldn’t be doing this in front of him, and the casting director, and the studio rep, she’ll at least emerge a victor for her own sake, if not for anything else.

“…and possibly i like the thrill

of under me you so quite new.”

Harrison doesn’t say anything when she finishes but there’s a flash of something quite dangerous and thrilling in his eyes and she revels in that small gain.

“Well, Miss Snow, thank you for coming, we’ll be in touch.”

Tina breaks the stillness with her cool voice and Caitlin feels her cheeks aflame a bit from the abrupt dismissal but fine, she will have a story to tell about a crazy casting in which she antagonized a beloved movie star.

She nods, gives Tina and Hartley a small smile and turns to leave.

“The part is yours.”

Harrison’s voice stops her and the moment it takes her to face him again, the words sink in.

_She’s won?_

Tina seems just as surprised and Hartley even a bit furious.

“You cannot possibly do this, we have all these other actresses to go through, and we still have that private test with Patricia and what about Iris?”

Hartley practically hisses that last part as if Caitlin would be intimidated by being compared to them but Harrison looks unfazed.

“Since I will have to play Adam, I get to choose who I want to be my partner in this. And I’ve made up my mind. Hartley, make the arrangements with Miss Snow.”

Somehow, she hadn’t really considered what him being there at the casting actually meant but – of course he would be the male lead and he probably wanted to see what was out there, do a bit of undercover thing, if this hiding behind the camera was any indication.

Hartley looks thoroughly pissed and gives her a tight non-convincing smile. “Of course. Here’s a preliminary contract for the movie – sign it.”

She takes the stack of papers which looks to be about 20 pages long and matches his insistent glare with one of her own. “I’ll have to read this through first. I’ll get it back to you in a few days?”

Hartley looks even more irate. “Amateurs don’t get to pick and choose.”

“I would have to be stupid to sign something without knowing what I’m signing up for, now wouldn’t I?”

Harrison almost chuckles at that. “I’m sure we can arrange for another meeting in three days, can’t we, Hartley?”

He flips through his smartphone, almost rolling his eyes but caves. “Wednesday, 10:30?”

Harrison nods. “At Tate.”

And just like that, Caitlin Snow has a lead role opposite Harrison Wells and her life has been turned upside down.

* * *

 

When they meet again, he’s already sitting at the table with Hartley who is trying to explain something very insistently and with Iris West who gives her a genuine smile.

“You must be Caitlin. I’m Iris.”

She takes the hand Iris is offering and shakes it, feeling a bit peculiar with her presence.

“Your agent didn’t come?”

“I don’t really have an agent.”

Hartley looks almost appalled. “Did you even understand the contract?”

She gives him an equally nonplussed expression. “I am literate, so yes.”

Harrison hides his smile in his coffee cup but Iris just raises her hand for a high five which she meets. “I like you.”

“I’m sorry but why are you here?” She tries to be nice and Iris seems really nice but this is a weird thing to walk into.

Iris looks between the two men with surprise. “You didn’t tell her?”

Harrison shrugs. “It’s really Hartley’s job.”

“I didn’t have her phone number.”

Iris just shakes her head. “Okay, so this is kind of a little secret but I’m going to be directing this movie. I know it’s like the biggest cliché in the world, actor turned director, feeling better and more confident behind the camera, blahblahblah _but_ I have genuinely always wanted to direct and since Harry and my dad are friends, he agreed to help me bring in the star power.”

Of course Caitlin knew that Iris’ dad Joe is a world-famous blues singer and it makes sense for famous people to know each other but this is still a lot.

“And while Hartley tried to convince me that I should be the lead – that is not what I want. I’ve been an actress since I was 12 and directing myself would be a nightmare.”

“And there aren’t nearly enough female directors.”

Iris smiles at her gratefully. “Yes, exactly. So even if this movie fails completely, I will have at least tried. And once I saw your screen test and heard about you reciting e.e. cummings, I knew you would be the perfect Sam. Sam would totally throw down something like that.”

Caitlin blushes a bit now because, well, she hadn’t fully thought beyond her plan of just trying to rile up someone who’d been kind of an asshole to her face but one look at Harrison tells her that he’s still thinking about it, so he probably doesn’t hate her.

“So, Caitlin, are you in or what?”

Honestly, she would’ve taken the job no matter who was directing but Iris’ enthusiasm coupled with the chance to help her start something new has reeled her in even more. And this will probably make or break her. Whatever happens, she really has nothing to lose.

“Here’s the contract which I read _and_ signed.”

Iris beams at her and Hartley only slightly reluctantly signs it on behalf of the studio while she meets Harrison’s eyes again and wonders just how much of a dick he really is.

* * *

 

They shoot in Central City, so at least she doesn’t have to leave her home. Cisco and Barry take her out for celebrations as soon as she tells them what she’ll be doing and when she phones her parents in Empire City, even they manage to muster up some excitement, though she can still hear them wonder why she threw away the science she had been so enthusiastic about.

But she’s always known she’s an actress, she’s always loved to put on different faces and play the part, inhabit different people’s characters and acting’s always given her that.

She gets along nicely with Iris who continues to be charming and full of life and so passionate about her project, and thankfully doesn’t have to see Hartley ever again. The crew is wonderful and a nice extra helps her figure out things she doesn’t want to ask about, like which parties are worth attending and when studio bosses are coming or if she can bring friends on set. Barry charms Iris without really meaning to and she thinks they would be adorable together, different worlds or not.

The only thing she can’t really figure out is Harrison. He’s nice enough to her, polite and well-behaved but never initiates any other contact, never really asks her anything personal or even tries to get to know her. They’re playing two people falling in love on-screen but off-screen, it’s as if they’re co-workers who say _Hello_ every morning and nothing else.

She reads up on him on the internet – about STAR Productions which his wife, Tess, started and they built up into a well-functioning studio over the years, and the scraps there are of his personal life, about Tess’ tragic death and the daughter for whom he quit movies for a few years afterwards.

And then one day, she shows up on set.

“Oh, hey, you must be Caitlin.”

She whirls around at the crafts table and stares at the girl she’s definitely never seen before but who’s smiling at her.

“Oh, hi?”

“I’ve heard sooooo much about you, like you wouldn’t believe. I knew movies were a good idea and it was high time he got out of his self-imposed exile, especially with me almost an adult now but I just had to see it to believe it.”

She keeps staring because she’s not sure what is happening. “Okay? Sorry, have we met before?”

The girl laughs nicely. “Oh, right! I’m Jesse.”

“What are you doing here?” Harrison appears next to them and gives the girl a very stern look. “Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

Jesse rolls her eyes. “Spring break, dad.”

And _oh_ , Jesse Wells, the mysterious daughter nobody’s really seen because Harrison’s been very protective of her privacy which is probably for the best.

“Why are you harassing my co-workers, then?” He says it with a slight tone but Caitlin can hear something a bit…vulnerable in it.

Jesse smiles slyly. “I’m not. I just wanted to meet this Caitlin since you can’t really seem to talk about anything without mentioning her.”

Caitlin’s mind stops for a second because _what_. Harrison Wells has mentioned her? To his daughter? So much that she’s come to take a look at her? What even is her life.

She can see the tips of Harrison’s ears turn ever so slightly pinkish at Jesse’s comment as he clears his throat. “I think you’re overreacting, Jess. And I also think we should go and leave Miss Snow to her lunch.”

“Oh, sure.” Jesse gives a small wave and a wink. “Nice to meet you, _Miss Snow_.”

Harrison’s ears turn even redder as he hurries them both away and Caitlin apparently cannot understand anything anymore.

Later, after she’s finished shooting her final scene of the day, she can see the light on in Harrison’s dressing room and decides to nip the issue in the bud because it’s fine to know that your co-star talks about you to their daughter but while they’re also not really talking to you?

She doesn’t know how she feels about that, so she knocks on Harrison’s door.

She was not really prepared for him to open it while being shirtless and from the startled look on his face, he wasn’t really expecting it to be her.

“Oh, Snow. Is everything alright?”

She barely manages to not stare at his admittedly amazing physique – because, wow, he might be over 40 but _wow_ – and composes herself to be professional and nice. “I think we need to talk a bit.”

“Sure.” He steps aside to let her pass and she definitely does not think about how her shoulder almost touches his chest because _no_.

He puts on a shirt and crosses his arms over his chest when he faces her. “What did you want to talk about? I’m sorry if my daughter made you uncomfortable before, she can be very enthusiastic.”

“It’s not that I was uncomfortable, more that I’m a bit confused. We barely say a word to each other off-screen but you talk about me to your daughter? I just don’t understand.”

He’s quiet for longer than she was expecting and some weird tension seeps into the room. It shouldn’t be a difficult thing to talk about but suddenly Caitlin’s regretting her decision immensely.

“Or I can go if we don’t have to discuss it. I just…you call me Snow. And it’s _fine_ , it’s very professional but I think it’s affecting our characters and our story a bit which is not something I want for Iris. If you’re not comfortable with working with me, just tell me and I’m sure Hartley will be thrilled to find someone better.”

His eyes flash towards her at that and he takes a seemingly involuntary step towards her. “No, that is not what I want.”

He runs a hand through his hair, a bit agitated and paces a bit in the too small room as Caitlin watches, understanding still not dawning for her. “Then what is it?”

“Do you remember how you got the part?”

“You thought I wasn’t good enough so I had to recite a poem. Yeah, I remember pretty clearly.”

“I…The studio wanted to cast Patricia Spivot and she would’ve probably been great for Adam’s love, with all her enthusiasm and energy and softness. But I wanted something more, someone to connect with, so I sat in one day of castings, looking at all these girls who were beautiful and talented but so empty.”

He meets her eyes now and there’s more emotion there than she was prepared for; more of something she had never suspected.

“And then you showed up and when you recited that poem, I knew that I had found what I really wanted.”

“But that’s good, isn’t it?”

He sighs, almost pained. “You probably know about my-my Tess. It’s been me and my Jesse ever since and now…”

“Now what?” She doesn’t understand what he’s trying to say because he keeps on jumping from one thing into the other and she cannot see how they are all possibly connected.

“And now I’ve realized that I didn’t cast the Sam to my Adam.”

Caitlin deflates a bit because this is it – this is where he tells her that it was a mistake and he’ll go back to Patricia who’ll probably be amazing in it and she’s already packing up her things in her head.

“I wasn’t Adam, seeing Sam in that casting room. I was a man, enthralled by this woman who dared to recite a poem so brash, so bold to a complete stranger, and I didn’t even notice it until we started filming. I cast you for me.”

Caitlin knows her mouth is open and her eyes are big because this was definitely not even in the vicinity of what she was expecting to happen from her desire to find out why he can’t be actual friends with her. Her worldview shifts as she tries to fit this revelation into everything that she knows but Harrison’s not done.

“And that’s why I cannot be friends with you. Because I’m-I’m so burdened with everything, I’m barely back in this world and it might be years but I don’t yet feel like it’s been enough. And I don’t want to make you into a cliché or become a cliché because there’s our whole age difference to account for, and I’ve never been involved with a co-star, so this will have to do.”

In one moment, he manages to set her aflame and pour cold water all over that same fire.

“I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. I certainly didn’t mean for it to happen and I promise I will be nothing but professional with you but if you want out, you can have an out, I’ll settle things with Iris and the studio.”

She finally finds her voice because she certainly will not give up on her dream or give up on Iris’ dream. “No, it’s okay. I understand. I’ll stay and we’ll do this movie and it will be completely and utterly professional and then we will never have to work together again, okay?”

There’s relief warring with regret in his eyes but he stands firm and nods. “Yes, that is for the best. Good night, Snow.”

“Good night.”

She leaves with her head held high but inside she wants to scream because she has never been desired and rejected quite so quickly.

If something inside her tugs and twinges when they film their scenes together, she continues to ignore it because that is what he wants and she will not screw this up for anyone. She can damn well be a professional.

And everything’s fine until they have to film the kiss. It’s not like Caitlin hasn’t had to practice a stage kiss before but whenever they rehearse it, Harrison always turns away at the last moment, willing to recite the lines but not so willing to actually go through with it, saying that he’ll save it for the best take.

All it does is make Caitlin angry because they were supposed to be fine with it but he’s acting a bit like a fool and it’s making her feel like a fool.

So she catches him between the takes, hiding away in his dressing room like he always does when they’re not filming and if he’s surprised by her showing up, he doesn’t let it show.

“Is everything okay?”

“I don’t know, is it? I thought we were good with being professional but don’t you think it’s a little bit unprofessional to act as if we can’t even kiss because you do know that Adam and Sam will have to do it anyways. How many rehearsals do you want?”

He stands and takes off his glasses, as in character. “I think I’d like you to leave.”

And that’s Adam’s line, the scene he’s refusing to do properly, so she stands a bit straighter and lets her face fall into the ever-present “Mona Lisa smirk” as Iris calls it, as Sam. “You _think_?”

“No, I’m pretty sure you should leave.”

“You don’t sound very convinced.”

He steps closer to her, just like in the scene, until they’re standing very close and she’s looking straight into his eyes.

“There is nothing I would like more than for you to disappear from my life, Sam, and never return.”

Her eyes flick to his mouth and she smiles. “Convince me.”

And he kisses her for real, softly but with detectable restraint and she doesn’t believe in magic or fate but this might be one of the best kisses she’s ever received. He pulls back a bit too soon and she knows she’s smiling because she really can’t contain her facial expression in that moment – some actress she is – and she hears a soft _Oh_ before his lips are back on hers.

This time, he goes straight past the softness and kisses her like he means it and she knows he’s broken character – and she possibly never really was in character – but she doesn’t care because the press of his lips is too sweet and she opens willingly at the first swipe of his tongue. It’s wet and hot and so perfect and she can’t believe she let him talk her out of this.

There’s a soft moan in the back of her throat – she can feel it and hear it – and that breaks the spell as he abruptly lets her go and steps back and when she opens her eyes, he’s staring at her like something just went horribly wrong.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.”

She honestly just gapes at him because _what_. “What?”

“This is why I didn’t want to kiss you out there.”

“Because you knew it would feel like this? That it would be good?”

She’s angry and hurt but it’s pushing all of his buttons too and his eyes narrow. “This changes _nothing_. We’ll film the scene but our situation still stands. It will be over very soon.”

“You really are a dick.”

“I’m just trying to do the right thing, for myself, for my daughter, for _you_. Nothing can ever come of this.”

She laughs humorlessly. “No, you’re just afraid of something good finally happening in your life. But fine, if you don’t want me, I’m not going to force you. Deal with this on your own.”

She walks away and he doesn’t try and stop her because what could there be to say? If he wants to be adamant in his denial then she will let him because she doesn’t need him.

They film the scene the next day and the kiss is almost angry because she’s still feeling resentful and he’s gone back to ignoring her but Iris seems thrilled as their characters stay true to themselves.

After that, it’s a wrap. There’s still post-production to do and some scenes to re-shoot if need be but for the most part, Caitlin reverts back to her own life, and Harrison to his, and she doesn’t have to see him again.

But then, of course, the press are told about the movie and Harrison Wells’ big comeback is the greatest news there ever was, and she’s suddenly roped into the promotion as well because she is the rising star, the unknown opposite the superstar and they have to do interviews and meetings together.

It’s still fine because they smile at the interviewers, talk about the inspiration for their characters, and about Iris being the best at directing – because she really is a natural – and the 1940s vibe of the characters.

And as always, a journalist asks, “So how is it working with Harrison Wells? Was it all that you dreamed of?”

Caitlin smiles gently and manages a perfunctory, “It was a great honor. I was just thrilled to be cast and of course, to be cast opposite someone who’s established themselves so well was a dream come true.”

“And your thoughts on Caitlin?”

Journalists usually don’t care about her that much because she’s really a nobody but Linda Park does not intend to be one-sided and boring in her work.

Harrison turns slightly to look at her and it’s the most intense connection they’ve had in the past few months, so her breath almost catches at the genuine affection on his face. “Caitlin’s been a dream to work with, really. Passionate, caring, exciting – she really brought Sam to life in a way that Iris envisioned since the beginning. I couldn’t have asked for a better partner.”

“And from what I’m seeing, the chemistry really is all there.” Linda makes a joking remark but it causes Caitlin to break the eye contact because she’s almost forgotten about the professionalism.

So she smiles slightly and winks in an exaggerated manner. “Then you better come and see us as Adam and Sam.”

They don’t talk about his words again but they play in a loop in her head and it’s maddening how much she’s still letting him get to her.

For the premiere, she buys an extravagantly expensive emerald green dress which seems modest with its long skirt and covered shoulders but with a daringly low open back which dips into a V-shape, revealing the birthmark at the end of her vertebrae. After all, she is a femme fatale.

She doesn’t do it for Harrison, not exactly, but she does get a thrill out of him losing his breath for a moment when she shows the back of her dress to the photographers. Naturally, they ask them to pose together and when he places his hand on the small of her back – her bare back – and she feels the warmth of his skin directly, she is the one who has to swallow hard but keep smiling.

Caitlin’s excited to see herself on the big screen and though she knows all the scenes, knows all the lines and the conclusion, she’s not entirely prepared to see herself and Harrison up on the screen, in character. There’s a softness in his gaze that she hasn’t really noticed, an air of vulnerability and approachability which has sold so many of his movies before and which cements his performance as Adam.

She can see him watching himself curiously and wonders what it is that he’s seeing; he should be more used to seeing his own face but there seems to be something revelatory going on, as if he’s discovering a secret nobody’s told him.

At the afterparty, everybody congratulates her for a job well-done, and for holding her own against Harrison and she accepts the compliments with a smile, as well as Iris’ hugs and the beaming faces of Barry and Cisco who cannot believe they get to mingle with real life movie stars. She smiles to herself when she sees Barry explain something excitedly to Iris because that could really be something.

She finds her piece of quiet on the balcony which is technically closed but she just needs some time to center herself.

“Mind if I interrupt?”

And of course, Harrison fucking Wells comes and finds her because – well, she doesn’t even know why.

“What is it?”

He stands next to her for a few moments, looking over the city before he opens his mouth. “I’ve been made aware that I was wrong.”

“Oh?”

“And a dick.”

She smiles despite herself because that is definitely good to hear. “No arguments here.”

“I’ve ignored you and tried to keep the professional line between us because I was doing us both a favor. And I thought it was every effective, until tonight, until I saw the movie and I realized something.”

She turns more towards him but doesn’t interrupt; she’ll willingly let him break her heart again because maybe then they will be done and she can get rid of this all.

“I was never just being Adam. I was always Harrison Wells, looking at you, not your character, falling for you and I couldn’t stop it more than I could stop the sun from rising.”

He gives her an apologetic smile and when she feels him take her hand, she doesn’t flinch but lets him wrap his fingers around hers.

“I might have cast you for me but I couldn’t have stopped myself from wanting you ever since you decided to show me your acting skills by reciting an erotic poem. Even if you had been the worst actress in the world, I still would have wanted you because you intrigue me and I haven’t been intrigued in a long time. And it’s still complicated and a bit messy and I understand if I’ve done irreversible damage to everything because I sure tried my best-“

Caitlin kisses him to stop the ramble of words, and to show him that nothing’s irreparable but on the contrary, he’s just made things right.

He catches on quickly and kisses her back just like that first time, except now they’re both definitely Harrison and Caitlin, there isn’t a line in sight and she doesn’t give a damn about all the practicalities they will have to face.

When they break apart, he’s smiling and without a trace of regret on his face as he rests his forehead against hers and whispers, “I like my body when it is with your body. It is so quite a new thing.”

And she smiles too because it definitely is.

**Author's Note:**

> The poem which Caitlin recites is e.e. cummings' "I like my body when it is with your".  
> Tell me what you think.


End file.
